


tommy / tubbo one shots

by problematic_writer_tnt



Category: Original Work
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, I Don't Even Know, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:06:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29022435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/problematic_writer_tnt/pseuds/problematic_writer_tnt
Summary: request any tommy x tubbo stories in the comments, if i get ideas in my head i will write a chapterbasically give me tnt prompts loldon’t hate, there are no character tags so that means you searched for this
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit
Comments: 113
Kudos: 127





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> leave prompts in this chapter and pretty much any chapter going forward :)

don’t hate, tnt is a hyper fixation of mine so i am writing these stories for people with the same problem, if you are looking up tommy / tubbo fics just to hate on them pls get a life


	2. tommy x tubbo friends to lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tubbo has always had feelings for tommy deep down, but does tommy like him back?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is going to be them meeting up, smut and fluff for the wholesomeness :) it’s mainly tommy’s pov ish at first but it slowly switches to tubbo when the smut comes around

tommy has always had feelings for tubbo, his best friend, but it was nothing ever more than that. but oh how he wished it was. tubbo to him was perfection, his brown fluffy hair that was as soft as clouds, the way his eyes sparkled even through the tiny face cam, his soft pink lips, how badly he wanted to kiss them. not to mention tubbo has the best personality ever, he was adorble the way he asked questions about random things, his head always filled with curiosity, how smart tubbo really was. tommy dreamt of what it would be like to be with tubbo, to cuddle him, to confess his love for him often, these thoughts rang through tommys brain often. the thought of any form of affection was sickening to tommy due to his social anxiety, but with tubbo that’s all he wanted, hugs that lasted minutes, cuddling as they fall asleep. 

he knew it was wrong to fantasize about his best friend deep down, but he knew there was no stopping it. his feelings started to get stronger a few months ago, and ever since they’ve planned this meet up, his nerves surged through the roof. how was he meant to meet up with tubbo and not accidentally confess his feelings on accident? being on vc with him was different because he couldn’t see his face, but the pure red his face turned when he spoke to tubbo was embarrassing. 

he was meeting up with tubbo tomorrow and everything inside him told him that he shouldn’t go because it was gonna go bad, but tommy could never cancel something this big on tubbo, it would break him, and he couldn’t even think about hurting tubbo.

as he packed his bags he wondered if there was even a chance tubbo felt the same, he knew at some point he had to tell tubbo what he was feeling even thought he knew it could possibly ruin their friendship, it ruined him knowing that he kept all this from tubbo , something so important.

(skipping to them meeting up)

this is the moment tommy had been waiting for the whole two years of their friendship, tommy’s parents dropped him off at the meeting site, and tommy prepared to spend four days with tubbo. the anticipation of waiting for tubbo to walk around the corner was unbearable, he felt like he wanted to barf he was so nervous at this point.

as he sat on the bench, phone in hand and back pack over his shoulder he hears a high pitched yell call out “TOMMY” he looks over and there tubbo is running over to him. he gets up and walks over to him, they have one of the biggest and longest hugs tommy has ever experienced. you know that feeling of relief when you finally sit down after a really long day? that’s how it felt for tommy to see tubbo for the first time. usually tommy doesn’t like hugs or affection but with tubbo it is so different, tommy didn’t let go for about forty five seconds. it was him, it really was him. seeing tubbo in person was so cereal for tommy, as well as tubbo. 

the walk back to tubbo’s home was full of laughter and smiles. the urge to cry was always at the back of his throat but he didn’t wanna seem like a pussy. tubbo seemed overjoyed, he kept smiling super hard and it made tommy blush like crazy. tubbo was wearing skinny blue jeans and a green hoodie, tommy couldn’t help but notice how good he looked in the jeans tubbo was wearing. he longed for the day he could be the one taking the hoodie off of tubbo, he stopped those thoughts fast *this is a wholesome moment, stop!* he thought as he quickly removed the thoughts from his brain so he wouldn’t get hard.

when they got back to tubbos house they both just chilled on the couch and watch some avengers because that was tommy’s most recent interest he went on about for hours. they watched end game, tommy was in tears by the end which made him embarrassed but he really could not help it, when tubbo realized he was crying he leaned in and gave him a huge hug, tommy blushed so hard. tommy thought, this moment is so perfect i think i need to tell him. 

“could we go up to your room and chill up there, i need to talk to you about something important” tommy said as his crying came to a close over the movie they had just watched.

“sure lemme just shut everything down” said tubbo with a nervous tone to his voice because he didn’t know what was to come from tommy when they went upstairs.

it was now ten o’clock, they were both wide awake despite the late time. tommy was so nervous, he thought to himself what if this goes wrong, and i have to leave tubbo, i can’t leave him this day was too perfect. tubbo was in the back of tommy’s mind the whole time the movie played, he couldn’t stop thinking about what he was gonna say to tubbo when he eventually confessed.

as tubbo shut the tv off and grabbed their blankets, he grabbed tommy’s hand and walked him to the bedroom. he can’t stand it when tubbo touches him, every time he even bumps into tubbo he feels it in his plaid green boxers. as they made their way upstairs, every stair he climbed he got more nervous, *it’s gonna be okay, this is gonna go fine* he thought to himself. any encouraging words were comforting to him at this point in time, even if they were coming from himself.

they walked in tubbo’s room and both plopped on his bed. tubbo looked at him with a look of pure confusion and even a hint of nervousness because of how vague tommy was with his words. tommy looked down, he knew what he felt wasn’t right and he hated himself for it, but he hated himself even more for not being truthful with his best friend.

“what is it tommy, seriously you can tell me anything” turbo blurted out which made tommy blush like no other. this made tommy forget everything he had rehearsed in his mind even though he practiced it for a month.

“i- i don’t want things to be weird between us when i say this tubbo, but if you decide not to be friends with me after this i understand completely” tommy said. 

this made tubbo extremely nervous, “what could you possibly say that could make me not want to be friends with you tommy ?” tubbo said with a worrisome tone.

the nerves tommy felt were unbearable, he couldn’t even open his mouth to speak, how was he going to tell tubbo?

“tommy...? are you okay? what’s going on?”

“i just don’t wanna scare you off tubbo, i’m just so fucking scared man.” he could feel the tears rising, but he pushed them back down.

“you’re my best friend tommy, i don’t think anything you could say could scare me off at this point.” tubbo knew he would be there for tommy no matter what, tommy was the only person he truly trusted, he couldn’t just leave him because of one stupid thing.

“i am just gonna say it, i have feelings for you tubbo, and i can’t help it anymore, i think about you like all the time, you’re so perfect in my eyes and i would never want to hurt you or make you feel weird by telling you this, i’m sorry i have kept it from you this long, i really am.” tommy said with such nervousness that he had to look away.

tubbo was shocked, he didn’t even speak for around 15 seconds.

“is this a joke or are you serious tommy? i feel like this is some stupid prank.”

“full on serious, why would i lie about something like this”

“ i dunno tommy, i can’t tell if you’re serious, and yes you would joke about something like this, i know you tommy.” tubbo said with a skeptical tone to his voice, of course tommy would joke about something like this but he isn’t joking this time.

“tubbo can’t you just trust me please? it took a lot of courage to tell you this and now i’m feeling all shitty.” tommy said as sadness grew, this wasn’t going well, he should have stayed home.

tubbo was scared, scared that if he admitted to tommy his feelings that he would laugh at him, and say it was a prank. was tommy being sincere? this could risk their whole friendship, the thought of losing tommy was enough to make him stop right then and there.

“i’ve been crushing on you for like our whole friendship, i was always too scared to tell you because i thought you would hate me for it.” tubbo blurted out without even thinking about what he just said. *SHIT* he though because tommy turned away.

in this moment tommy was at his most vulnerable time, he was on the verge of tears even though he just got good news he was still shaking. tubbo gave him the biggest hug he could muster, but tommy turned to look at him and immediately kissed him. the burning passion in that one kiss could burn a whole through the roof. it almost felt like everything fell into place, like this is where he was meant to be all along. 

before continuing tubbo let go and said “are you sure tommy? this could ruin our friendship so i want to make sure that you’re clear about wanting this.”

“i have wanted this for so long, i have been longing for the time i finally get to kiss you and touch you, i am sure.” tubbo wanted to make sure this was as comfortable for the both of them as it could be.

tommy wasn’t very experienced , sure he’s flirted with women and men over the internet before but he’s never been touched, kissed, he knew enough about sex to know what to do in this situation, tubbo seemed pretty confident though about the whole thing, which leveled out tommy’s nervousness 

tubbo introduced his tongue to tommys which became a surprise to tommy but he liked it. as tubbo reached his hands up tommy’s shirt to take it off he moaned.

“first time ever being touched like this toms?” tubbo said with a seductive tone.

it really was tommys first time because the way tubbo said that shot straight to tommy’s pants, he was harder than he has ever been before. as their breathing grew heavier tubbo got more and more needy, he wanted to be inside tommy so beyond bad, he had dreamt about this night after night. he reached down, traveling his hands down tommy bare stomach, make tommy breath so deep from the feeling of tubbos cold hands on his stomach. tubbo traveled all the way down until he reached tommys large blue jeans, as he pulled down tommy’s zipper he said,

“is this okay?”

“absolutely” tommy said as he moaned with the thought that anyone other than himself was going to touch him there.

tubbo pulled tommy’s pants down, but instead of pulling tommy’s green boxers down he started kissing tommy again, he wanted to make this as special for tommy as he could because he knew tommy had been scared and upset, he didn’t wanna rush it, he cared too much about tommy to mess it up. tommy reached his hands up tubbos shirt, peeling it off of him, tubbo let out a deep breathe, he’s never been touched either, but he was confident enough to know it was gonna be great. tubbo reached back down to tommys boxers and grabbed the waistband, tommy gave him a consensual, 

“yes, pleas tubb- please tubbo” under his breathe. this made tubbo feel powerful, he had always been seen as the “smaller” or more “fragile” friend, but that doesn’t mean he was like that in bed.

tubbo pulled the waistband up and over tommy’s length, jeez tommy was big, 6-7 inches at least. he started to slowly jerk tommy off, he wasn’t gonna make him cum, but he wanted to make him at least get off. the moans tommy let out when tubbo first touched him were enough to make tubbo cum then and there. he continued to jerk tommy for a few minutes, with this came more kissing, but this time tubbo was kissing tommy all over, tommy’s neck was his week spot so hearing tommy moan every time he got close to his neck made him more eager than ever. tubbo started to take his pants off but tommy said “let me”.

tommy reached down and grabbed tubbos half taken off jeans and pulled them down, he grabbed tubbos soft yellow underwear and took them down. tommy grabbed tubbos dick and jerked it a bit, he was slowly moving his head toward tubbos lap,

“do you want this tubbo?” tommy said with genuine concern for if turbo wanted what was going to happen. 

“i’ve wanted this for so long, yes tommy.” tubbo said, he knew tommy wanted this and so did he. 

tommy stuck his tongue out and started licking the tip of tubbos dick. tubbo wished he was in control but damn it felt good. tommy started off slow at first which was driving tubbo crazy, as tommy started to pick up the pase, tubbo let out moans that made tommy want to keep going even more, the thought of pleasuring tubbo was on his mind the whole time. when tommy came up for a breath, tubbo kissed him hard, and said 

“get on your hands and knees” tubbo said, which tommy did immediately after the words slipped from his mouth. tubbo knew the time would come when he brought a guy home at some point so he had lube waiting in his drawer. he walked over to his drawer and tommy knew what he was grabbing. he grabbed the bottle, shook it up, and poured a generous amount on his hands. he rubbed the lube around tommy’s tight hole and watched tommy flinch when the ice cold lube hit his sensitive skin. tubbo rubbed a good amount on the fingers.

“you’re sure about this right? i don’t wanna take your first time if you don’t want me to.” tubbo said.

“i really am sure tubbo, you’re the only one that i want” tommy said nervously, *god consent is so hot* tommy thought after tubbo said that.

after tommy said that tubbo slipped his pointer finger inside tommy. tommy let out a deep breathe which evolved to a moan. he started to slip his finger in and out of tommy very slowly so that tommy could get used to the feeling, after around a minute of doing that he slipped in his middle finger next to his pointer. this really made tommy moan. he repeated the same movement but he started to spread his fingers out a bit, scissoring tommy. he didn’t want tommy’s first time to be super painful so he made sure he stretched him to the point his dick would fill. he eventually got faster which his finger movements, with tommy breathing heavily he decided to find tommy’s prostate, he curled his fingers a bit to where it would usually be, tommy moaned a bit louder than normal, he covered his mouth.

“no. i wanna here your sounds tommy” tubbo said while grabbing tommy’s hand away from his mouth. tubbos parents weren’t home so they could be as loud as they wanted to be. tubbo slipped his fingers from inside tommy and stood up so that he could grab the lube again and generously spread some around his dick. he teased tommy at first by rubbing it against his ass, he knew tommy was eager for him, and so was tubbo but he could still tease him a bit for sure. 

“toby ple- please, just p- put it in please i’m begging” tommy said with moans under his breath. once again power struck over tubbo like a thunder storm, as he put himself inside tommy, tommy moaned so loud, a mixture of pleasure and nervousness was going on in tubbos mind *i really don’t want to hurt him* tubbo thought. he started off very slow, hurting tommy wasn’t the goal, especially if this was his first time. after a bit of moans and heavy breathing tommy finally blurted out,

“toby please go faster, i can- i cant take this please”

so that’s what tubbo did, he sped up his speed quite a bit so that he was hitting tommy’s prostate, tommy’s moans were so loud and only made tubbo wanna go harder and faster. the urge to cum slowly crept up but tubbo wanted tommy to cum first so he held back. tommy finally said,

“toby i’m gonna cum, is that okay ?” tommy said. 

tubbo gave him a nod and tommy’s cum squirted all over tubbos bed sheets. soon after tubbo came inside tommy, the warm liquid felt so good to tommy. after tubbo knew he was fully done he pulled out of tommy. his cum leaking out of tommy he grabbed a towel and cleaned tommy up. out of breath him and tommy both fell into a cuddling position on tubbos bed.

“let me get up real quick tommy” tubbo said with a smile.

tommy moved so tubbo could move. when tubbo came back he had a glass of water and fresh pair of clothes for tommy which consisted of only a hoodie and underwear because he knew the jeans wouldn’t fit him. tommy thanked him, put the clothes on while tubbo also got dressed, it was getting late so tommy and tubbo layed down and started to cuddle tommy. they didn’t fall asleep at first so tommy was the first to pursue the question.

“do i have a boyfriend now toby?” he said with a smile on his face.

“i suppose you do tommy” tubbo said with a huge smile on his face. that was the best night he could have ever asked for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first of all holy shit tysm for 1000 hits hello?? 
> 
> second of all i will be updating probably this weekend when i can stay up super late
> 
> third of all tysm for all the kudos y’all are so sweet 
> 
> fourth i want to start writing more so supporting my other work is so helpful to me :)
> 
> last antis you can keep commenting and i’m just gonna keep not caring, obviously if i cared i wouldn’t post it, i’m done explaining things to you <3

**Author's Note:**

> this will be ongoing for as long as i can, i hope to be updating it every week or so


End file.
